Teen Titans Next-Gen
by Gonash7
Summary: The Titans have protected Jump City for years but as the years went by a new team of titans have emerged they are: Teen Titans Next-Gen!
1. The Beggining Pt1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans at all. I do partially own Teen Titans Next-Gen with a few other authors.**

**In the suburbs of Jump City was a teenage boy about to take the ride of his life. A boy was seen coming out of a house. The boy had short blonde hair, was about a medium height, he had blue eyes, and had freckles on his face. He wore a blue jacket with skinny jeans. **

**"Are you going to be ok?" a**** voice called after him. **

**"Yeah****, Mom I'll be fine," t****he boy****, put**** his backpack on and strapp****ed**** his helmet.**

**The woman stepped out of the doorway revealing her identity. She had long red hair, her skin was a peach tone and her eyes were emerald green. "Be careful Colton." Starfire said.**

**"Ok mom see ya." And with that the boy was off on his bike. His blazed out of the house in a hurry, ready to uncover sometime special. **

**He rode into town where the town's people greeted him with friendly faces. "Hello Colton." The flower lady from the window greeted him. Colton waved after her as he kept going.**

**"Hi there Colton" The hot dog vender greeted him twirling a hot dog on his finger and giving it to the costumer.**

**"Sup' Gazpacho" Colton said passing Gazpacho by. Soon Colton reached the bay where the road ended. He got off his bike and flew to the other side of the lake where there was a piece of land with a giant T on it.**

**Colton walked into the T Tower. He soon got to the top floor where everything was covered with cobwebs and spiders. He coughed as his face and sight was blinded by the dust that was spread on everything. Colton, however was prepared he brought out a feather duster from his back pocket and began to dust the wall. He soon uncovered a picture of the original Titans posing. He took the picture and stared it intently. There was something familiar about those two other Teens in the picture but he couldn't put his finger on it.**

**Colton gave up and soon pulled out his sliver iPhone. On the lock screen the time read 9:00am. "Oh crap." Colton sighed putting his phone back in his pocket. He put the picture frame he found, into his backpack and in a flash he was off.**

**Normally at ****eight-thirty ****Colton was at school with his best friend Sam. He would get there early so that they could chat on the way to class. But because of Colton's curiosity, he was right on the dot, instead of early and by his standards that wouldn't cut it. Colton arrived at Chevy High School; the school was named after the mayor of Jump City: Chevy Charlotte. The school was in terrible shape but it offered a pretty decent curriculum.**

**Colton parked his bike and rushed into the school ready to face his best friend's fury. As Colton went to their lockers an angry Sam stood there tapping his foot. "There you are! What have you been doing?!" Sam asked crossing his arms. Sam had a brownish skin tone but that was due to his Spanish-American Nationality, he was at the same height of Colton, his eyes were brown, and had short brown hair.**

**Colton caught his breath and asked "Look it's a long story to explain, let's just get to class ok?" Sam was about to say something but just forgave Colton and the two friends walked to class together**

**3:00pm**

**Colton came out of the building and headed towards his bike. Suddenly his phone rang and he picked it up. "Hello?" **

**On the other line was Sam "Hey bro, wanna go over to my house and play some video games?" Sam asked. **

**Colton wanted another reason to go back to the Tower and investigate some more. "No I'm fine speaking of which aren't you supposed to be studying for Thursday's test?" After that question Sam hung up leaving a satisfied Colton. Colton got back on his bike and rode back to the Tower but on his way he saw a lady getting mugged. Colton was going to stand for this injustice and went into a dark ally. The mugger began to come closer which frightened the lady until Colton swiftly punched him in the face knocking him out. Colton took back the purse and politely gave it back to the woman. "Here you go ma'am."**

**The lady looked at her purse then back to Colton. "Who are you?" The lady asked her finger shaking. **

**"I am Eagle Scar!" Eagle Scar said with the screech of an eagle. Colton's alter ego: Eagle Scar, had feathers on his arms, and was dressed in a blue and black Eagle Suit. With this new identity Eagle Scar fought crime around Jump City, taking on the name of Jump City's protector!**

**Laboratory**

**On the coast of Jump City was a laboratory where a man was doing top secret experiments. "Are you sure this is going to work?" The man said.**

**The scientist turned around and smirked. "Trust me Josh, I am an Albert Einstein," The scientist said as he typed in a set of codes. "With this plan you will soon be on the same level as me for intelligence…well almost."**

**The scientist pulled the lever and the brain was extracted from Josh. The scientist soon took his brain and was about to place it in a robots body. He was walking to the machine until Eagle Scar's screech caught him by surprise and he stumbled. The brain flew across the room and landed in a jar of goo. The jar soon grew acid arms and legs and stomped across the room.**

**An earthquake shook Jump City violently. "Oh this does not look good." Colton said, with a tone that spelled out IMPENDING DOOM.**

**Yes I re-wrote the first chapter mostly because of all of the negative reviews for the chapter so…yeah. Gonash7out!**


	2. Captured Pt2

_Last time on Teen Titans Next-Gen…. Our favorite heroes were stopping a gang of villains carry out with their 'master plan' but after a failed attempt our heroes try to disband will they rescue their leader or will the villains succeed._

At Titans Tower

"What are you doing here?" Ray asked getting her suitcase. "I'm leaving" Sapphire said as she finished packing. 'You guys can't leave' Talia signed. "I'm sorry Talia but we failed." Iris said as she gathered the last of her things. "Look guys we may have lost the fight but come on 3 months ago we didn't give up, I'm not giving up why should you? Please we gotta help Colton." Talia said. "I have to admit, Colton never gave up on us so let's not give up on him." Solor said. "Right I'm in." Ray said, completely forgetting about packing. "Agreed, let's do it for Colton." Sapphire said dropping her suitcase. "I'm so glad you all finally came to your senses." Iris said, bouncing up and down. 'Alright let's do this for Colton!' Talia signed with a look of determination

At The Abandoned Warehouse

"Get down on your feet rat!" The Shadow said as he shoved Colton on the ground. "Activate the trap". "What trap?" Eagle Scar asked. Suddenly the ground started opening up as a trap door. Colton fell through the ground until he landed in a throne room. "Colton or Eagle Scar as you're more commonly known as am I correct?" The Large figure asked. "My name is Colton and if you want to get information out of me than you can forget about it!" Colton said, still trying to wiggle free from his ropes. "Watch your mouth Human Scum! You're talking to the Gorkian Emperor!" The Emperor shouted, revealing himself. "Gorkian? More like Dorkian." Colton said as he was close to wiggling out of his ropes. "Silence, now tell me where your precious team is." The emperor commanded. "Over my dead body." Colton said. "Fine put him in the AEC." The emperor commanded as the soldiers brought the AEC. "What does the AEC stand for?" Colton asked. "You'll find out. You have bird like qualities correct?" The emperor asked preparing his switch. "Yes I do." Colton answered hesitantly. "Excellent" The emperor said, smirking. As he pressed the switch electricity was fired into Colton's body, electrocuting him.

At Titans Tower

"Ray are you sure this will find Colton?" Talia asked. 'Trust me Talia I'm positive this will work, it's the most advance piece of technology in the tower.' Ray signed as she kept working at the computer. "All we need is a piece of his DNA". "I found this at the crime scene; maybe you'll make good use of it." Sapphire said, giving Ray a piece of blonde hair. "Yep, this is definitely Colton's." Ray said as she made the computer analyze the hair. The Computer started bugging out but finally brought out the results. "Ok, according to the computer he was last at Parque Bay and is now at an Abandoned Warehouse." Ray said as she read off the results. "Let's try the abandoned warehouse first" Solor said. "Alright, Titans GO!" Talia said as they rushed to the scene.

At the abandoned warehouse

"Wow look at all of this stuff, whoever kidnapped Colton must have had a heck of a plan." Iris said. "Well keep looking there has to be some kind of entrance." Sapphire said as she scanned the boxes. "I think I found something." Solor said as he uncovered the trap door. "Alright let's see if we can open." Talia said as she pressed the door down. "Ah!" Everybody shouted as they went down the trapdoor. "Will you tell me now?" The emperor asked as he stopped the AEC. "I'll never tell you!" Colton said, cringing. "Then I'll fry you until you're a turkey!" The emperor said as he restarted the AEC. The electricity was still passing through Colton's vein's, making him shout at the top of his lungs. "I just love this job." The emperor said, with a smirk. Suddenly a scaly tail knocked the switch out of the emperor's hand. "Let him go Gorkian, or else." Talia said, getting into her fighting stance.

"Let's see you survive first." The emperor said as he turned on the ship self-destruct sequence. "Are you insane?" Solor shouted. "As long as you 6 don't survive my job is done." The emperor said as he ran to the escape pod. "We need to get out of here guys." Iris said as she pointed to the exit. They started approaching the exit until Gorkian guards blocked their path. Ray froze them all, making their escape route possible. 'Nice job Ray' Talia signed. 'Thanks' Ray signed, back. "We need to jump." Solor said as he prepared to jump with the others. The team jumped for their lives, landing on the street outside the Parque Bay. "We did it!" Iris said, bouncing with joy. Then a whole fleet of spaceships began invading Jump City. "That's not good is it?" Solor asked, realizing the odds

Well guys this is part 2 of 3 of Captured please review and favorite and I will see you next time! Gonash7 out!


	3. Captured Pt3

_ Last time on Teen Titans Next-Gen….Our heroes located Colton through Ray's computer, after rescuing Colton from the hands of the Gorkians they face the problem of an invasion! Will they save Earth? Or will they fall to the Gorkians? Find out now_

Downtown Jump City

The spaceships began to enter earth's atmosphere and pull out cannons from beneath it. The team stared in fear but knew what they had to do. "Well Titans it's been an honor to fight beside you". Colton the blonde haired leader said. "Colton you're not just our leader, you're our friend." Ray said as she kept staring at the ship with her blue and red eyes. Colton smiled at the thought. Then suddenly a speaker came over the spaceship. "Enough stalling humans, resistance are futile surrender now and prepare to be Gorkian territory." Colton launched one of his claws at the speaker, which broke it. Furious the emperor launched his army. "Right, Titans Go." Colton said as the Titans sprang into action. The spaceship dropped many Gorkian warriors and gladiators but the Titans were more than prepared they were ready to fight to the death.

The gladiators charged at The Titans. Solor smacked three in a row with his tail and began to breathe fire, which burnt the gladiators to a crisp. Sapphire dove down and began shooting Starbolts aiming at their heads. She was successful but they regenerated their heads, while one of them grabbed her blue cloak and threw her at the ground. Her eyes began to glow and she then shot a beam at the gladiator's hand causing him to release her. Gladiators began to close in on Ray but then she created a fire barrier which shielded her from their attacks and after enough pounding from then she released the energy with two waves of ice and fire. Her light, ash blonde hair flapping in the wind as she fell but more gladiators began to corner her. The same happened to Iris but instead of defending she used offense as giant piranha plants began to surround her and chop off their heads and swallow them whole. Iris thought it was over but they blasted the plants from the inside and began to go after Iris once more. Talia went from monster to monster helping out her teammates even out the odds. 'Thanks Talia' Ray signed. 'No problem' Talia signed as she went to help the others. Eagle Scar began to claw up the warriors but they kept fighting back, but soon they started to decrease.

"Listen everybody, I'm going to get to the ship and stop the emperor." Eagle Scar told the group as they kept fighting. "Ok but how are you going to get there?" Solor asked. Eagle Scar spread his wings open and set his sights on the ship. "Nothing a little flight can't stop." He replied with his signature smile. Eagle Scar flew to the ship and was being stopped by metal arrows, but they still did not stop him. Eagle Scar got to the spaceship and began to crack skulls. Finally he got to the room, where the emperor was watching the carnage with glee. Colton grabbed him by the collar. "Stop it and leave earth alone." Eagle Scar said still griping him by the collar. "Silly human, you can't stop a Gorkian invasion once it starts." The emperor said laughing. Eagle Scar eyed the switch and threw his claw at it. "Well now I did." Colton said. The Emperor threw his punches at Eagle Scar but he dodged them all and used a disabling trick to paralyze him. Nighty Night Dorkian." Eagle Scar said as he flew back to earth.

Colton came back to earth and shared the news with the gang. "Well we should probably finish up these aliens". Talia said. "That'll be easy for me." Solor said as he charged into round 2. Talia began to blast the Gorkians and without their leaders help they were easily disposed of. Solor smacked and wrapped Gorkians with his tail and threw it to Ray who blasted them into the sky. Colton grabbed all the bodies of the weak Gorkians and threw them into one of the piranha plant's mouth. "We actually did it." Solor said with a grin. They all did a group hug and yes even Sapphire. But as they were hugging they heard a clap from behind them, a little girl was clapping for them! Then a few other people were clapping for them, they were actually clapping for Talia O Malley, Solor the dragon, Iris Keaton, Rachael McDavid, Sapphire and Colton Ochmann. "Are you sure were going to enjoy being Titans?" Solor asked as he kept waving. "Oh yeah I'm sure." Colton said as he kept waving.

Unknown

"They destroyed him sir." A dark shadow said. "No matter because the new Titans have potential…..but I will destroy their friendship." The figure said. TO be continued?


	4. Different

Titans Tower

Loud music is playing, people are singing and flashing lights are everywhere. It could only mean one thing….It's a celebration! Yes the Titans are celebrating their victory against the Gorkians. Iris was dancing, Ray was partying hard too, Sapphire was even enjoying herself, and Colton was drinking tons of Pepsi. The loud rumble was heard everywhere throughout the Tower including Solor's room. Solor was sleeping on his bed until Colton cranked up the volume to the Max. Solor jumped out of his bed once hearing the forceful blast of the music. Solor came out of his room with a pillow in his hand and a really angry look. Everybody was just minding their own business until Solor screamed at the top of his lung. "What's going on?" Solor screamed but his voice was faded out by the loud music. Irritated Solor walked up to the stereo grabbed it with his hands and broke it in half. Everybody stopped what they were doing after the music stopped. "Hey why did you do that?" Iris asked. "I'm taking a nap and your so called 'music' is preventing me from doing that!" Solor shouted. Iris was about to say something but then she thought of a plan. "Here have some pizza." Iris said with a devious tone. Solor took the pizza, smelled it and ate it. Solor became drowsy and passed out on the couch. Everybody just laughed. "What did you put in that?" Colton asked. "Just a little recipe I found, he'll be up in a few hours." Iris explained. Sapphire grew suspicious. "Where's Talia anyway?" She asked. "Beats me," Colton replied.

Talia's House

Lexie and I were at my house. We were doing some pre-algebra for a test coming up next week but we decided to get some studying done since Lexie asked for my help. Lexie had dark red hair, which went all the way to her shoulder. It was pulled back in a headband. She had light blue eyes was 5'6" in height. She looked slender and was 16. You see after our teacher told us about the test Lexie wanted me to tutor her for the test. "Alright Lexie, were gonna were work on Dividing monomials," I said, picking up the book. 'I got it Talia' Lexie signed back to me. "Ok first we-"I said until I was hit in the back of the head with a water balloon. I turned around and wasn't surprised to see Miriam and Esther. They were both giggling and pointing at me. "Miriam! Esther! Can't you see I'm helping Lexie?" Talia said. 'Sorry Talia but you were such an easy target' Miriam signed as she went upstairs. 'Sorry Lexie I need to dry my hair for minute' I signed as I went to my dresser. 'Take your time Ali' Lexie signed back at me. I got out of the dresser with my hair….mostly straight. By the time I got back to the basement Lexie was gone. I was about to go after her until my T Communicator rang. Colton appeared on the screen. "Talia get here fast, theirs trouble." Colton said ending the transmission. I went upstairs to find Lexie playing with my littlest sister Arielle. "Lexie I have to go, I'll be back soon." I said as I ran out the door.

Titans Tower

Talia arrived at about 6:00 as everyone was out of their Civilian wear and into their superhero costumes. Colton brought up a profile on the computer of a huge dark green monster with one eye and the other was gone and looked as if it had been removed. "Not much is known about him but he has been committing a number of crimes this week, so we have to take him out." Colton explained pulling down his mask. "Titans GO!" He said as they sprang into action.

Underground Subway

A man was getting onto the subway with a briefcase. He had a black fedora on, a black and white tie and a button that said 'Live to work!' Suddenly the subway train stopped and the lights flickered on and on. All the passengers of the subway started getting on the ground, thinking it was an Earthquake but this was far from an Earthquake. Two big green hands were at the side of the subway train and were shaking it back and forth. Then a familiar talon stopped him as he turned around mad. "Sorry but that subway is isn't to munch on." Eagle Scar said. The monster started speaking random gibberish and screaming as he charged at them. They dodged the monsters attack and commenced their strategy. "Azareth Metrion Zinthos!" Sapphire shouted as rocks collapsed all over the monster. Talia created a net and threw it at the monster as she captured it. Iris wrapped the monster in vines. Ray used her ice powers to turn the monster into a glacier. "Great job Titans." Eagle Scar said. But the monster, outraged broke out of the glacier. A lightning bolt came from the subway control panel and blasted the thing to the side. At the stairs was a slender shadow that disappeared the minute it was seen but only Talia seen it. "Talia is everything ok?" Ray asked. Talia just nodded unaware of the question.

Titans Tower

"Well that sure was tiring but we can finally relax." Iris said. "By the way what happened to Solor?" Sapphire asked. Solor awoke from his 'sleep pizza' but on his face was a marker drawn monocle and mustache. "Um you sort of have a mustache on your face." Ray said. Solor looked at the TV to see his reflection and what he saw was a marker drawn monocle and mustache. "Grr…IRIS!" Solor shouted as Iris laughed her head off.

Talia's house

I walked in and was surprised to still see Lexie with Arielle in her hands. 'Did everything go fine?' I signed, still confused a little. "Just Perfect" Lexie said with a grin on her face.

Well guys this is chapter 4 of TTNG. I hope you enjoyed it. Gonash7 out!


	5. Don't Understand

The O'Malley house was too quiet as I walked into the kitchen to check on the lasagna I was making for dinner. I noticed two things besides that when I got there. The unmistakable odor of sweaty football player that hung in the air meant that Josh was home from football practice and already downstairs. The other thing was that my sister Naomi was sitting at the kitchen table doing homework while staring at the oven. I could only guess what my thirteen year old sisters were doing in the sun room with their little sister.

I grabbed the gear that sat on the chair next to Naomi and begrudgingly made my way down to the basement. There was a clown picture hanging on the same wall where the TV was, so I never was keen to come down to the basement. If I had to take a guess, the two pranksters in the family, Miriam and Esther, had originally hung it up to freak me out and decided to leave it hanging there.

Making my way through the family room, I saw fifteen year old Joshua poke his head out of the room he shared with our nine-and-a half year old Luke. Josh always knew when I was dragging his stuff down here because I was so annoyed that I always stomped. 'You left your stinky football gear in the kitchen. Could you please take it straight down here next time?

'Yes, Talia.' He hated when I got on his case for leaving the football gear in the kitchen, but someone had to do it, and besides, if Mom had been here, she would have gotten mad at him for doing it. She hated his football gear in the kitchen as much as he hated her getting on his case.

Smiling, I walked back up the stairs so I could do my homework. Esther and her twin sister, Miriam were supposed to be watching their baby sister Arielle, who was more like a daughter to me than a sister. However, I suspected they were plotting how to raid my 'secret' stash of skittles instead to use in a future prank, and using Rella as a sounding board even though she was way too young to understand what they were saying anyway.

As I soon as I got into my bedroom on the second floor, I felt my butterfly pendant begin to burn where it was hitting my chest. Lexie's eccentric uncle, Elmer had developed a device no bigger than the eraser on a pencil for me when I first became a superhero so I could tell when my communicator was going off.

I pulled my communicator out of my pocket and flipped the lid. "Yes?"

"Talia, someone's attacking the First Street bus station."

"I've got a lot of homework to do, plus Finals Week is next week, so I can't help you guys stop the villain. I wish I could, but I can't. I'm sorry." I shook my head and grabbed the AP US History textbook that was on the couch next to me. I wasn't fond of the topic we were studying, but I liked the class and the teacher was one of the few I had who tried to help me out when she could.

"Maybe next time." I just don't understand why they keep asking me to help fight every villain that we're up against. I told them right away I can't always be at every fight; I have a life outside of being a Titan; a life that means more to me than anything in the world. It just seems like they keep forgetting that.

"Yeah, maybe next time. And maybe I'll convince Lexie to join us. But that is, if her parents decide her grades are up enough. Good luck!"

"Thanks!" I closed my communicator and looked up at the picture that was sitting on the mantle of the fireplace. Mom and I had taken a trolley to a craft fair near the water the December after I'd turned twelve. Before we left, Mom and I'd gotten hot chocolates that left us with whipped cream mustaches. As we were waiting for the trolley, Mom'd convinced a friend of hers to take a picture of the two of us. Mom, what do I do? I like being a superhero, but the team I'm on doesn't seem to understand that I'm in school, and have to take care of the kids. Please show my teammates what school and the kids mean to me.

As I turned to my history homework, I thought of something she'd told me once. 'There is always something worth keeping close to your heart. Sometimes you don't know what it is until it's too late." I knew she was talking about taking nothing for granted, but I still thought there was something else she was trying to say. But I also thought about another thing she'd said. "Never look at something as if it's something you have to do, Talia Beth. Think of it as a stepping stone to the dream that's higher than the moon."

Mom was right about that, I thought as I opened my book to chapter eight, and I decided next time I saw my teammates, I'd tell them that they might see being a super hero as their job, as something they have to do, but I saw it as a hobby, like my writing. That I fought as a superhero when there was time in my day to do so. I just hoped that they'd finally understand that I couldn't be there every time and that, as unrealistic as it was, I wanted to be a police detective when I grew up. In order to do so, I needed to go to college. Maybe by the time I graduated, I'd find a more realistic career in law enforcement to focus on, or decide to go into teaching ASL at a high school.

The lights in my room flicked on and off. I turned away from the homework to see my younger sister standing in the doorway.

'What do you want, Ruthie?' I asked, even though I had an idea of what it was. She either was hungry, or wanted my help practicing lines for the community production of The Wizard of Oz she was in as one of the munchkins. She told me she had a big surprise planned for Opening Night, but wouldn't tell me what it was.

'Bess wants to know if I can spend the night after the opening. Can I, Talia? Please?' Elizabeth Mae Kinsley wasn't just Ruth's best friend, but she was also our cousin. The story went that Mom and Dad met in college. Dad had wanted to study as far away from home as he could get, and had chosen a university in England. Mom had been swept off her feet by the charming fellow in her English class, and they'd begun to date. A year and half later, they slept together and shortly after, Dad returned to the States, and Mom followed him, telling her parents she wanted to be closer to her sister, Bess's mom, Camille. What Mom didn't know when she'd arrived was that she was already expecting me.

'Alright, Ruthie.'

'Thank you! Now, when's dinner?' I looked at the special timer that was sitting on my desk. The lasagna would be done at seven fifteen, because I'd planned dinner that way.

'Dinner's gonna be ready in forty-five minutes. Now please tell Naomi that so she doesn't send Esther or Miriam in here to annoy me.' Naomi wasn't exactly the most patient of kids when it came to dinner. If she didn't ask me herself, she'd always send one of our sisters to ask for her.

'I will, Talia. When can I meet your new friends?'

'I don't know. You think I could invite them to see you as a munchkin Opening Night?' She normally didn't do musicals, but she'd made an exception for The Wizard of Oz since it had been Mom's favorite musical and she wanted to honor Mom by acting in it.

Ruth shook her head. 'I don't think that's a good idea, considering the surprise. Invite them to Josh's game on Saturday. I'd bet they'd like to see him play, and we'll all be there. Except for Arielle.'

'I'll get right on that.' I laughed. If anyone could make me feel better without really trying, it was Ruth.

'And you have to invite your girlfriend to the game as well.'

"Lexie is not my girlfriend!" I chased her out of my room, grabbing the timer as we left. Alexandra Winter had been my best friend ever since she moved in when we were three. I wanted to tell her how I felt, but I just couldn't. I was afraid of what would happen to our friendship if she didn't feel the same way about me.

Well readers this is Chapter 5 of TTNG. I'd like to give a BIG thanks to Emmeline C. Thornbrooke, she wrote THE ENTIRE Chapter so go check her out. Gonash7 out!


End file.
